Leanne Snape and Family Part 2
by Leanne Walker
Summary: It's Cheyenne's second year. So what happens when she asks for a dog.


I don't own Harry Potter or Daniel Radcliff series.

I do own any new ones I add along the way.

I do own the Knight Boat.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

Chapter 1

We were almost half way through August; Cheyenne came back from Australia happy and ready for the new school year, it was the same Cheyenne that started at Hogwarts last year. We spent 3 weeks at Spinners End; Cheyenne was amazed at how big it was. When she came back from Australia, she asks if she could get a dog as she misses her old dog that is living with Mayleigh sense Katrina had died the year before, she was even thinking of bringing it back with her.

'I'll need to talk to Albus; the only dog I have seen belonged to Hagrid. And he lived in a Cabin on grounds. So I don't know if dogs are allowed in the school unless it was a Magical animal.'

Ellyn was now running around and getting into everything; so we had to put everything up and out of her reach. Sadly Cheyenne learnt the hard way, when Ellyn had got hold of a picture of her and Katrina and Gracie which was the last one before she left for school. After that we had a room added so that Cheyenne would have her own room when she stayed with us.

I haven't told Severus yet, but today I found out I'm 6 weeks pregnant. My due date is around 9th March which is my Mum's birthday. I'm waiting for the right time to tell him, but trying to find the right time is the hard part, or to get time to ourselves. At the moment he is always in the office getting ready for the new school year which starts 1st September.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

"Fizz Drops." I called out when I had reached the Gargoyle that had lead up to the Headmasters office. "Excuse me Albus, do you have a few minutes?" I asked when I walked in and took a seat before I was invited to sit down.

"Of course Leanne. What can I do for you on this lovely day?" Albus asked when I walked in.

"When Cheyenne came back from Australia, she asked if she could get a dog. I said that I would have to ask you." I asked.

"This sort of thing that is going to live in the school, I have to pass it through the school Governs first. However in the meantime go and look for a puppy. But don't buy it until you have heard from me." Albus answered.

"Thank you Albus, which is all I can hope for. Let me know as so as you know." I said as I got up and walked out of the office.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

2 days later, we headed into in to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies for all of us. As we walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to get new school robes as Cheyenne had grown a bit and all her school robes were too small for her.

"Let's head over to Flourish and Blotts, to get your school books. I know that you want a dog, and I'm still waiting on Albus about getting a dog. However would you like to get a cat?" I asked as we headed over to Flourish and Blotts get the school books.

"I would like that. However I still would like to get a Dog. I did have a cat too. But where do we buy a cat from?" Cheyenne asked when we had brought her school books.

"We can go over to a store called Magical Menagerie; they sell everything you will need for a cat. The cat can even stay in dorm when you go back to school. Whereas if you a dog it might have to stay with Uncle Severus and I." I was saying as we walked into Magical Menagerie.

As we walked in to the store I heard. "Good morning Mrs Snape, hi Cheyenne."

"Hay Annie, morning Mrs Watts, what are you are doing here?" called out Cheyenne

"Mum, said that I could buy an Owl. We just came to get my school supplies. What are you guys doing in here?" asked Annie as she was looking the Owls.

"We are here so I can get a cat. I used to have one, when I was living Australia. What are you doing over the next 2 weeks before school goes back?" I overheard Cheyenne asking.

"Just counting down the days until we go back to School. What about you, where are you staying?" Annie asked after choosing an Owl.

"We are back at Hogwarts; I spent almost 2 weeks in Australia and sometime at Spinners End. It's weird being at Hogwarts when no one but teachers is there. Where do you live?" Cheyenne was saying as they moved over to look at the cats.

"We live in London, just up the road actually." Annie answered.

"What do you think about this little White kitten with a Ginger head and ears?" Cheyenne asked Annie after picking him up. "I think he is cute, I might call him Vegeta." (I've always wanted a cat like this and call it Vegeta from DBZ.)

"Are you sure, that is the one. Once you buy it, you can't change your mind. And I think it is cute and a good name." I answered as I brought all the items that a cat would need.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

When we got back to our quarters. "You better put Vegeta in your room for the time being? And don't let Ellyn near him for the being."

"Yes Aunty Leanne and I'll set everything up while I'm in there." Cheyenne answered as she went into her room and closing the door behind him.

As I walked into Severus's office. "Did you spend all of the money?"

"Yes, all but 5 Sickles. I didn't get to Gringotts. However I got most of what we needed for the beginning of school. I know that Cheyenne living here is different. But do you know if she can have any friends here during the summer holidays?" I asked walked around his desk, and then I kissed his check.

After grabbing me around my waist and pulling me towards him and kissing me on my lips. "Depending on whom you would like to invite over?"

"Annie Watts. We ran into the Watts's while we were in Diagon Ally. I thought that we could invite her around that's all." I answered while trying to pull away. "Sev, you will need to wait until we go to bed tonight Cheyenne is in her room."

"But I want you know, Ellyn down for her afternoon nap and I've warded the door and put a silencing spell so Cheyenne can't hear us." Severus was saying as his hand slowly moved up and down my leg a few times.

"Stop right know." I was trying to say as Severus hand found its mark.

"I know that you don't want me to stop." At that he pushed a finger into my virgina.

"Aunty Leanne, Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to you two." Called out Cheyenne from the other side of the office door.

"I told you no!" After lifting the wards I walked out of the office. "Is he in the living room Cheyenne?" I ask as I walked in in to the living room. "Albus, what can I do for you? Severus is in the office getting ready for the new school year."

"I just got an Owl from St Mungo's; a Rita Watts was hit by a bus on the way home from Diagon Alley. And her husband is away overseas at the moment, as Annie Watts, is friends with Cheyenne. I thought that you might look after her, till either Rita is out of hospital or she goes back to school." Albus explained.

"Of curse Annie can stay here as long as she needs too. I was just thinking about to inviting Annie around anyway before school comes back. When can we expect her to come?" I asked as I looked at Cheyenne for approval.

"Well, Annie is in my office already waiting. I'll send her down right away should I?" At that Albus flooed back to his office.

"You should have had her with you when popped in. Cheyenne go and clean your room. Macey." I called out.

"You called for Macey?" came the reply.

"Can you set up another bed in Cheyenne's room please? Annie Watts will be staying with us until further notice. Cheyenne can you go and clean your room please." I explained, as I walked into the office. "Excuse me Severus; Annie Watts will be staying with us until further notice. Her mum was hit by a bus today and her Husband is away overseas with work."

"That is fine as long as she knows where she is allowed and not allowed to do and go in these quarters. It will be nice for Cheyenne to have a friend around." Severus answered.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

Two days later.

"Cheyenne, Annie can you come out please." I called out.

"Yes Aunty Leanne, what can we do for you?" Cheyenne asked as she walked out from her room.

"How about a visit to London? I thought while we were there we could drop in and visit your Mum?" I asked.

"Of course we would like to go with you. Is Uncle Severus coming though?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes he has got some business in Diagon Alley. I thought also we could stay the night after we see you're Mum? Than pop over to a dog breeder." I said as I started too walked into Ellyn's room to pack a bag for her.

"When do we leave?" Annie asked when called out before I left the room.

"As soon as I pack a bag for Ellyn. Can you two pack an overnight bag too? Cheyenne, Dobby said he'll feed Vegeta for you while we are away. So chop chop and get ready." I called out as I got Ellyn ready.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

After we flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. "Severus we will meet you back here around 5pm." I said as I gave him a kiss on the check.

"Oh, I thought that we would be back at Hogwarts by then?" he grumbled.

As we walked out to the street I had put my wand out for the Knight bus. (I have made the Knight Bus safer as they have changed drivers.) "Hello Frank, can you take us to St Mungo's please." I asked as we climbed aboard.

"Morning Mrs Snape, of course. I have known installed child seat where your little one will be required to use." Frank answered as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Thank you." I answered as I put Ellyn in to her seat.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

10 minutes later when we had arrived at St Mungo's. After we climbed through the shop front windows. We walked up to the welcome witch. "Morning, we are here to visit Mrs Rita Watts."

"Yes, she is in room 315. However she has a Family only that can see her." The welcome Witch responded.

"I have brought her daughter with me that is staying with me and husband at Hogwarts." I answered.

"Rules are rules. The daughter can see her but no one else can. Please steep aside so that I can help the next one. Thank you have a good day."

"Annie, go and see you're Mum, when you are done come fine us up in the Cafeteria." I said as we went our separate ways. So Cheyenne, Ellyn and I made our way to the Cafeteria and some lunch. I had two books one Irish Wolfhounds, I was thinking buying one. The other breed I was thinking was a Golden Retriever. One I was looking at would suit Severus and one would suit the family.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

"Are you enjoying your time with the Snape's?" Rita Watts asked her daughter.

"Yes I am, Professor Snape is quite nice outside of school and classes. Mrs Snape is always a nice woman. When are you getting out of Hospital?" Annie asked after giving her Mum the flowers she brought with her.

"Not until you leave for school. I heard your Dad, if he has to he will come home. We are leaving it up to you. You can either stay with the Snape's until you go back to school or your father will come back." Rita offered her daughter.

"If it's up to me, I would like to stay with the Snape's. I know what Dad is doing is important. However if I visit again I would like at for Cheyenne be able to come with me please." Annie asked. Looking at her watch. "I better go and fine Mrs Snape. I'll come next week before school goes back. I love you mum." At that Annie walks out of the room.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

As we walked out of St Mungo's. "I want to pop in to a Muggle book store. My favourite final Muggle book has been released. It's called 'Daniel Radcliff and the Deathly Hollows.' I recon it's written by Harry Potter himself, and he changes all the names, including his to protect everyone." (Same story but I changed all charters to the actors that play them. As for the Weasley's I haven't decided on the last name yet. All the good guys live.) "I now of Muggle book store just down the road then we go down to back and met up with Severus. Then I won't to visits the Irish wolfhound breeder."

"Aunty Leanne. I didn't know that you had read all of the Daniel Radcliff books. I do wish that they make them into movies though. When you finished with the last book, can I borrow it and read it myself please?" Cheyenne asked as we walked into the book store.

"Excuse me, do you a copy of Daniel Radcliff and The Deathly Hollows please." I asked a worker

After we left the book store we walked to the underground tube. There we could a train to a Suburb on the edge of London. To a breeder that I had found in the paper. After spending an hour with some puppies I had decided that Irish wolfhound wouldn't be the breed for us. As the left the breeders I flagged down the Knight Bus. "Afternoon, Stan the Leaky Cauldron Thank you. Yes I know I need to Ellyn in a child seat." I called out when we climbed in.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

Chapter 2

That night when I put Ellyn and the girls down for the night in the room next to ours. "Severus, we need to talk." I called out as we climbed into bed.

"Really is that what you want. Or do you want me to." Severus asked as he's hand started up my leg. While licking my left ear. "Do this?"

"No! I want to talk. STOP IT." I said while trying to move his hand. "We need to talk." While his fingers found my nickers and was pushing against my Vagina. "When we got to Hogwarts, I went and saw Poppy. She confirmed something that I suspected. Severus stop, I need to tell you that I'm pregnant again." Gasping from what I said and how I said it.

"What did you say Leanne?" Severus asked when and looked up from what he was doing. "Did I just hear…." Then he pulled a finger out of my Vagina.

"I said that I'm pregnant again. I'm due mid-March. Sorry I didn't mean it to come out the way it did. However you wouldn't stop long enough for me to tell you the good news." I was saying while Severus pulled up nightie.

"Hello their little one." Severus was saying while giving my tummy a kiss. "Are you alright? You hid this well from me."

Laughing, "Poppy said everything was fine. I've only known for a week. This means this time next year hopefully you are a Father of 3." I said while sighing. I know that I left it to Cheyenne about the adoption I wish she would let us know what she is doing.

"I know for a fact, having sex will not hurt this one." At that Severus pulled my nightie off and over my head. "It didn't hurt Ellyn either." At that he started where he left off a moment ago and me enjoying it.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

The next day when we had gotten back to Hogwarts. "Cheyenne, I thought you would like to know that I'm pregnant and I'm expecting in March. Which means I'll need your help, not only as my niece but also as a big sister?"

"I have been thinking about the adoption and I even talked to Aunt Mayleigh. Aunt Mayleigh said do what I think is best. When you and Uncle Sev are ready, I would like to call you Mum and Uncle Severus Dad." Cheyenne was saying while crying.

Jumping from the couch. "Severus and I have been ready to adopt you from the moment that I found out your father was willing to sign over all rights to you last year. We can go to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow if you like."

"Can I think about it tonight, and I'll let you know in the morning. Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought it would take longer for it to go through. I can't wait to be Cheyenne Snape. Who is loved and wanted by her Father and another Mum that will love me too." At that Cheyenne got up walked out of the lounge room and into her room.

When Cheyenne left I checked in on Ellyn then walked into Severus's office. "What are you doing?"

"Reading some journal's and still getting ready for the new school year. Anything wrong?" Severus asked while still trying to read.

Sighing. "Cheyenne has informed me, that she would like us to adopt her. She is going to sleep on it tonight and tomorrow we might be signing the paper work. I don't know what to think, I have been waiting for this day for a long time and it could be coming true. It means more sense that I have found out that I'm pregnant again." I said once I sat down on the edge of his desk.

"I'll contact the lawyer; I know that you have been waiting for this. I even think of Cheyenne as a daughter. I hope that this little one that you carrying is a boy." Severus answered while putting his hand onto my tummy and giving it a kiss.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

The next day, when as I was lying in bed reading Daniel Radcliff and The Deathly Hollows. Cheyenne walks into my room. "Aunty Leanne."

Looking up from my book. "Yes Cheyenne, what can I do for you?"

As Cheyenne sat down on the bed she had tears coming down her face. "I'm been thinking of Mum. I know she would be happy to know what I'm about to say. Can we go to the Ministry of Magic still today and sign my adoption papers."

Handing over a tissue. "Our lawyer in waiting for us at the Ministry of Magic at noon. Once the papers are sign you cannot change your mind. Severus and I are happy about your decision. He even made a comment on that he already sees you as a daughter. Come on; let's get Severus and Ellyn ready for the adoption signing. Did you want Annie to come too?" I offered as we walked out of my bedroom go look for Severus.

"No, I don't want Annie to with us, I've told her already and that I didn't want her to come. This is a family thing." Cheyenne answered.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

"Albus, there is a change of name of one of your students." I informed him as I walk into his office.

"Of course, which student has their named changed?" Albus asked even though I think he already know the answer.

"Cheyenne May Snape. We went early today to finalise the adoption. Off topic Severus and I are expecting our third child at mid-March." I was saying as I sat down.

"Congratulation on both the adoption and the pregnancy. You both will be great parents for Cheyenne and the new one. When you need the time off work let me know so that I can find your replacement. As you were informed when you joined we know need a school councillor, lemon drops." Albus offered.

"No thank you. At the moment look for my replacement to begin in the New Year. I might take off from January until September off or reduced hours. Other words I might go casual after the Easter break. I'll let Severus know that you'll change Cheyenne's name and start looking for my replacement right away. Thank you Albus and have a good day." At that I walk out of office and down to the Black Lake to join a family picnic.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

Chapter 3

"Welcome new student and welcome back old students, a gentle reminder the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds unless you die a painful and slow death. There is a list of bands item from WWW, which is pined to your information board in…."

"Mum I'm hungry." Called out Ellyn from the head table.

"Sssshhhh, dinner will be served soon. Uncle Albus is talking." I whispered to Ellyn as sat in her high chair which was placed between mine and Severus's chairs.

"As I was saying Common rooms along with other items that are band, so as little Ellyn Snape just said I'm hungry Mum, so all I can say is let's eat." Called out Albus Dumbledore.

At that I gave some of the food to Ellyn and put it on her own plate. Then I filled my own plate up with the same sorts of food. "NO! I eat what you eating."

"Ellyn, you will eat what have been given, so open up." I heard Severus say to Ellyn.

"Maybe I should put her in my lap?" I responded as I didn't want a melt down on our first night eating in the Great Hall for a meal.

"Leanne, I now she is still young; however she needs to be taught that she needs to eat her dinner while she is in her high chair. You are eating what she is eating so she should eat it anyway." Severus whispered to me.

"You are going to be the nasty one aren't you, and I'll be the kind one." I whispered back with a smirk on my face.

"You will pay for that once Ellyn is in bed." Severus whispered back, while he is trying feed Ellyn.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

Later that night when Ellyn was down for the night. While I was lying in bed reading my book while waiting for Severus to come back from his Head of House duties. I couldn't help wonder what punishment he might have installed for me. I do enjoy those nights where he wanted to be rough and naughty. Just as I had given up and was about put my book away and try to get to sleep Severus walked in.

"Bloody dunderheads, next year I might retire. Know I said that I'll punish you for that comment you made at dinner." Severus said as he undresses.

"You retire; never have you loved your job even though you don't like those dunderheads. As for that the fact I have been waiting, I'm going to sleep, next time don't take so long. Goodnight my love." At that I rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

"Not on your life, I told you were going to be punishing you and I will." At that Severus climbs onto the bed and turns me over so that I was lying on my back. "So how do you want this done this time?" he asked as he takes off my nightie and undies.

Sighing out loud knowing regardless what I say he will still have his own way. "If I have no choice slow and steady for once."

"What…" Severus said as be bent down kiss my lips. "I am always…" While his hand started towards my Clitoris. "Take it slow…" then he stopped kissing me and started licking my nipple. "And steady…" at that he pushed a finger into my Vagina. "I thought…" he continued as he added a second finger and rubbing his thumb over my clitoris. "Always took…" he started bring it in and out quicker with each stroke. "It slowly every time…" Just then I started to have an orgasm.

"Yes that was nice and slow, so shut up and get inside of me right know." I called out as Severus kissed me and entered me in one smooth motion.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

The next morning I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom I started throwing up. 'Grate morning sickness.'

At that I heard Severus call out. "Leanne, are you alright."

"Just the fun of morning sickness. Can you get me some toast for breakfast please?" I answered as I washed out my mouth.

"I'll get Ellyn ready also for you. Do you want to take her with you this morning?" Severus replied as walked to get Ellyn ready and order breakfast.

"Yes I will, however in the afternoon, she will be spending it down here in our quarters. She is getting too active for her stay in my rooms all day. Besides you are next door if anything goes wrong." I was saying as we sat down and had our breakfast.

"Of course, I'll let Macey know that she is looking after Ellyn after Lunch. I've got second years first up, what you will be doing until you get your first lot this morning." Severus asked as he feed Ellyn.

"I'm going to do a paper on teenage girls this year. Sadly I'll have to get it done by Christmas as I might not be able to get it done otherwise. OH! At dinner tonight Albus wants me to give a minimum 200 word talk during the meal. So I'll be working on that too" I was saying as I finished and got up and got ready for classes. "OH! Crape." I swore as I ran off to the bathroom again.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

At dinner that night. Albus stood up. "Sorry for interrupting your dinner but please continue while Mrs Snape gives you a small talk. Mrs Snape."

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore.

For those that don't know, my name is Leanne Snape. Yes I am married to Professor Snape and have two daughters. I am the School councillor, which after the Final battle with Lord Voldemort the Ministry of Magic has made the choice that Hogwarts is required to have a Councillor. My job is to listen to and give some advice on any problems you might be have.

The most common one I get for the beginning of school year is that they are missing their parents.

I recommend that you send your parents an owl. If you don't own an owl you may use a school owl.

That goes to all students regardless what year you are in your parents what love to hear from you.

This is their first time away from home.

It will take time for you to get used to being away from your family, friends and home.

If you still feel that way at the end of the month I can arrange for your family to pop in and see how you are doing.

My office door is open Monday to Friday.

I am a caring person. However if you come to whinnying about my lovely Husband please don't.

Thank you for listening and have a good night." At that I finished my speech and sat down.

"Thank you Mrs Snape. Know you are welcome to go to bed as you have another long day ahead of you tomorrow." At that students started walking out of the Great Hall and towards their houses.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

"Good talk tonight, so at least it will save some of your time over the next few days. The weekend is coming up, we don't have Cheyenne and I can get rid of Ellyn to if you want. How about we go to Hogsmeade for Lunch and Dinner too if you want. It's been awhile that we had a night together or even a day to ourselves in a while. Minerva said she'll look after Ellyn for the night. And Albus said he'll take over my duties for the evening." Severus was saying as we got ready for bed.

"I would like a day and a night away from Hogwarts. However can we go to London instead? And I don't mean the Leaky Cauldron either. I mean a night out on the town in London. We haven't done sense you were courting me." I whispered as I climbed into bed.

"Why are you whispering? Of course we can go to London. Or we could pop over to Paris for the weekend?" Severus answered as he striped and climbed in after me.

"I felt like whispering. No I would rather go to London just in case we are needed. Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." At that I rolled onto his chest and fallen asleep.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

Chapter 4

December had finally had come. It had been a hard year for everyone. Annie Watts's parents were killed in a tragic accident at the end of September. Like Cheyenne she is an orphan too. As we are coming up to Christmas Annie will be staying with us for the Holidays. Albus told me that we couldn't have a dog living at the school.

"Leanne, you are meant to be in bed and not on the couch." Severus was complaining as he came in from his office which was connected to his classroom.

"But I'm cold in the bedroom. I like lying on the couch in front of the fire." I complained as I looked innocently at him.

"Poppy gave you instruction that you either stay in our bed or you stay in the Hospital wings bed. I back that, so where do you want to be?" He continued as he picked me and carries me to the bedroom.

"Fine, I'll go back to bed. Can you join me for a while please?" I asked as I snuggled under the covers.

"Yes for a few minutes. I have Seventh years next. Minerva said that she'll look after Ellyn tonight. As you need more rest." Severus was saying as pulled a blanket up to my chin.

I hated being told to stay in bed. However I'd come down with a bad case of the flu. As I as pregnant I couldn't have any potions to help me get over the flu. Poppy told me last week that we are having a Boy. I haven't told Severus as I thought it would make it a Christmas present. "OK, enjoy your last class before the holidays start." I was saying as I yawned.

Just as Severus walked out the bedroom there was a someone knocking loudly. When he opened the door. "Dad, I thought I would come in and see if Mum needed anything?"

"I just caught Leanne on the couch. At the moment she is sleeping back in bed. Why don't you pop down later after class and see if she needs anything the password is 'Tinyone.'. Please don't give out that Password or I have to change it again." Severus complained about.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

On Christmas morning I was even sicker then I was the four days before. Poppy was thinking of sending me to St Mungo's for treatment. I was fighting her for that. As I didn't want to leave Severus in charge of things while I was hospital. "This is from me Severus." I said as I handed over my present, which was wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"When did you get all this Blue things from?" Severus asked when he open the present and found a blue jumper, a blue Journal, a few new ingredients in blue jars.

"I sent Dobby off for me to buy or order them for me. Do you like?" I asked again after a few minutes. "So do you like?"

"Considering I'm not a big fan of blue, I do like them thank you my love. How about I get you some breakfast and see if anyone else is up." At that Severus gave me a kiss then walked out of our room.

Not long afterwards Cheyenne and Annie walks in. "Merry Christmas Mum, did you sleep good last night?"

"Merry Christmas Cheyenne, Merry Christmas Annie. I slept alright; I just wish I could breathe so that I could sleep better." Just then I started coughing up a storm, so Annie went and got me a glass of water. "Thank you Annie. As soon as Severus returns with breakfast and Ellyn, we will open some presents. So are you both still going up to the Great Hall for lunch?"

"Yes, I thought we could take Ellyn with us. It might give you some more time to rest. Mum we want you back on your feet soon." Cheyenne asked as Severus walked in with Ellyn.

"It's up to your Father about Ellyn going with you or not. As for me I wish I could join you. If I turned up Poppy will put in the Hospital wing. Come here Ellyn Mummy wants a hug and kiss please." I asked while holding out my hands.

"Mummy still sick?" Ellyn asked as she gave me a big hug.

"Yes, sadly I am still sick. That means Mum has to miss out on Christmas lunch. Know while I have the energy let's open presents." So the rest of the morning was spent opening presents and playing with them. Not long after all the present were open I went down for a nap with Ellyn.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

On New Year's Eve. I was taken to St Mungo's. As I was having problems breathing. It was worst at night because of the dampness. Even though I was moved to the Hospital wing. "Severus, I don't want to go to St Mungo's. I want to stay here." I cried while hugging a sleeping Ellyn to my chest.

"Please don't cry. You shouldn't be in for long. Poppy thinks it's best for you and the baby. It's this or you could lose it." Severus was saying as he held me close. We were waiting for a Medi-Witch to come and transfer me to St Mungo's. "Cheyenne and the teachers have been such a big help and still will be until you are back. You need to get better so you can both come back right away."

"I can't do this anymore. Severus I did find out what we are having, I gave you clues about it at…" at that I started coughing again. But this time Severus had to pull Ellyn off me and call for Poppy.

"Leanne, here is some oxygen. You need to calm down. Severus give ne Ellyn and I'll put her in a crib so she can sleep." Poppy said as she came over to give me some oxygen.

"As I was trying to say, all your presents were blue or wrapped in blue for a reason."

"Stop talking, I know that we expecting a little boy. I caught on by the time Cheyenne gave me her presents. I just played along and was waiting for you to say something. I love you, and I am happy that we are having a boy." Severus was saying as laid down beside me on the bed.

Two hours later. "Excuse me Severus."

"What do you want Pomfrey?" Severus growled.

"It's just that a Medi-Witch from St Mungo's just arrived. She will need to look Leanne over carefully before moving her." Poppy answered while standing her ground.

"Professor Snape, we will look after both Mrs Snape and you unborn child as much as we can. I'll do my own diagnostic of my own before I move her." At that the Medi-Witch pulled her wand out of her pocket and did some simple spell over my body. "Well it looks like she has Pneumonia in both lungs. Has she been given anything for her illness?"

"NO! As far as we knew she had a bad case of the flu. She has been drinking Lemon and Ginger tea, and gargling salty water and plenty of chicken soup." Poppy responded.

"Sadly the only thing that can help Pneumonia is a Muggle potion. We have to put her onto an IV line. So the potion goes in through her blood and not through her stomach. If all goes to plan she should be home by the time school goes back. (I made this up if it's safe for pregnant women.)" The Medi-witch was explaining to Severus while I was listening.

"Severus, I don't want to be in Hospital for that long." I cried out "Ellyn still needs me."

Looking up and giving Poppy and the Medi-Witch the look to and move away. Hugging me to his chest. "Leanne, Ellyn does need you, so does our son. I would rather you stay here, but going into St Mungo's will be better for in the long term." At that Severus nodded his head at the others to return.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

Three weeks later I was released from St Mungo's. I was finally over my Pneumonia, however sadly the potions they had me on induced early labour. On January 9th I gave birth to a little boy who was 8 weeks early. It was hit and go for a while, however a week after I gave birth I was sent back to Hogwarts with our Son who was engulfed in a special Magical bubble, in which keeps him safe, helps me to breathe and to keep warm. This doesn't stop me from feeding him, changing his bottom or loving him.

"Mum, Dad." I turned in time to see Ellyn running towards me from the Great Hall.

Handing over Vincent over to Severus I picked up Ellyn. "Would you like to meet your Brother?" I asked after I gave a kiss.

"You had the baby?" Ellyn asked while trying to see the baby in Severus's arms.

"Yes, he's name is Vincent Severus Snape. He is still a little small. However he is still loved." I explained as I gave Ellyn another kiss. "Where is Cheyenne?"

"Right here Mum." Came a response from the stairs. "Where is Vincent?"

"How about we go home, and you can have a cuddle?" I offered as we walked towards the dungeons and our home. "Did Severus get the baby room ready in time or is he sleeping in your room until then."

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

The day finally came where Vincent was released from his Magic Bubble. We were heading over to St Mungo's as a family. I was able to get Cheyenne at of classes for the day. He was growing so strong; he feed every 3 hours like clockwork. I was no longer doing my job as I found it hard to look after a premature baby and a twenty month old.

"Professor Snape, Mrs Snape and Vincent Snape." Called out a Medi-Wizard.

As we got up we walked into a room, we were welcomed by the same Medi-Witch which had brought me to St Mungo's in December. "Nice to see you again Mrs Snape. Ok you are here to remove a Magical Bubble from 2 month old Vincent Severus Snape. Is that correct?" She asked while looking at her records.

"Yes that why we are here, and for a general check-up for him as well." I answered as I put Vincent down on the table.

"For course, well form my diagnostics he in a healthy baby, he's weight is good. How is he's feeding like? How is his sleeping like?" She asked as she took down some notes.

"Feeds every three ours, I even had my clock set to it. However he doesn't feed for long, at which I'm not worried about. His sleeping only two and a half hours at a time." I answered while holding his hand.

"Is he full when he goes down?" she continues.

"Most of the time he goes down with a full tummy. However on those times he still sleeps for around two and a half hours." I answered again.

"Well everything looks good. Don't worry about his feeding, unless he starts losing weight, same goes for his sleeping. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to floo me. If there aren't any more questions you are allowed to go home." At that we walked out of the room and back to Hogwarts.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

At Easter we had time off so we went Spinners End. Vincent was thriving; he was sleeping three hours known. Our sex life however was nil, zero not existing. I had notice that I was having problems some days getting out of bed. Severus always came in after his first class telling me 'Leanne you need to get out of bed.' and I would ignore him and sometimes yelling at him.

'Leanne, Severus and I are concern about you. You need to get out and about more. You hardly go up to the Great Hall for any meals. You need to take Vincent out more than he is. It's not doing him any good.' Poppy explained as she walked into our quarters.

'Would you and Severus get off my back? You are a Nurse neither of you know what I am going through.' I yelled as I was trying to burp Vincent who was just crying.

'No Leanne we don't know what you are going through. Severus and I want to help you. So do all the staff. I think you need help. And I don't mean physical I meant mantel help. You are snapping at everyone. Easter is coming up and I'm ordering you out of the Castle, if you don't leave I will start forcing you to leave these quarters every day and don't want me to do that.'

So when school was let out for Easter I found myself sitting in the lounge room watching some of the House elves, packing some of our things away and then them being sent to Spinners End. Between Severus and Poppy I was being kicked out of Hogwarts for the Easter Holidays and if I wasn't getting better, I wasn't allowed back until the New School year in September.

-,'-,'- -,'-,'- -,'-,'-}

At the end of the Easter holidays, I decided that I wouldn't be coming back from Spinners End. I was happy their so I stayed put and Severus went back to work. He came home every second weekend. By the mid May he came home to fine me dressed in only my birthday suit. Let's say we spent the weekend making love on every room in the house except the girl's room and the nursery.

I had finally admitted that I had Post-natal depression. Once that I had admitted to it, Severus and Poppy worked with me to put me onto the right potion. I even went to a Councillor through St Mungo's and joined a mothers group. Some even went through the same things I did, or they are trying to help their friends and decided that they would join the group to help others. We meet one day a week thy even encouraged us to bring the children. The medication was helping, I was advised not stop taking my potion suddenly. .

All too soon another school year had come to an end. We found out that Annie didn't have anywhere to go so we took her in for the Summer. Vincent was growing so big for a five month old. Ellyn is about to turn two. Severus and I had decided not to return in September. I was surprised that he is retiring. Once Dobby and Macey found out we were leaving they decided to come with us as they were both free elves.

The medication was helping, I was advised not stop taking my potion for a while. Severus is finally going to start his own Mail order Potions business. At the moment I have decided not work and be a stay at home Mum. I haven't told Severus I'm thinking that we should adopt Annie too. As I think it would be good for Cheyenne to have a sister closer to her own age. However at the moment she will be staying with us for the Summer. It has been a hard twelve months for us all. All I can do is hope that the next twelve months will be easier.

Please read and review.


End file.
